The Art Of Revenge
by Poison's Ivy
Summary: She hates you." He taunted, circling around her while she sat tied to the chair. "And there's nothing you can do about it."
1. Revenge

**Disclaimer: When I care, it'll show itself on here.**

* * *

"You know why you're here?" The first words she heard when she woke up, uncomfortably, she might add, seeing as she was tied to a chair with metal binds. 

Instead of replying, she chose to looked at her surroundings, and found herself in a circular metal room, the only light source being the lamp the hung above her. 

"Not answering I see. Very well then, I suppose I won't answer your questions either." 

Her eyes immediately turned to the man who spoke, her eyes widening when she saw him. 

"You!"

"Hm, that sounded like a question. But I'm not answering your questions, now _am_I?"

"Let me go you filthy, son of a –"

"And since you probably won't listen to my demands, why should I listen to yours?"

"Stop with the games. Why am I here? What are you doing? How did you get out? When—"

"I thought I wasn't answering questions."

She grunted, her eyes following his every movement as he circled around her. 

His footsteps echoed in the room as he continued eyeing her. 

She could only gasp when he brought his head down to rest on her shoulder from behind. 

"So…" His breath was hot, spreading over her cheek and neck, and she did everything not to respond to his movements.

"Are you willing to answer my questions now? An eye for an eye, right?"

Slowly, she nodded, realizing that was the only way she could figure out where she was. 

"Where am I?"

He smirked, knowing that would be her first question, and chuckled into her shoulder. 

"Impatient today, aren't we? But I'll answer that when you answer my questions."

She stayed quiet. 

"Let me tell you something _Samantha._" Her eyes widened at the sound of her full name. "You and your friends, Clover and Alex… you're very close, aren't you?"

"What did you do to them!"

His smirk grew wider. "Nothing. That was a waste of a question Samantha, seeing that you care so much for your friends… but they…"

"What are you talking about?"

He raised an eyebrow. "So curious today. But I might as well tell you." He moved away from her, turning his back to her. 

"You see… they left you here."

The shock hit Sam like a tidal wave. 

"N-no, t-they wouldn't do that."

"… Wouldn't they? I mean, after that fight you guys had, I can't imagine them ever forgiving you." He turned to face her. "Especially since it was _your_fault."

Sam visibly shook. 

"So then they think, hm, what a wonderful way to get revenge! Leave her here to die!"

"NO!" She screamed at him, allowing him to see her face full of tears. "They wouldn't do that! They're my friends!"

"Are they? I'm sure I specifically heard Clover saying 'I don't need to be friends with a bitch'." 

More tears fell down her cheeks. "N-no!" She hiccupped. "S-s-she didn't, didn't—"

"—Mean that? I'm sure I could run a lie detector and prove it to be true, seeing as the way she said it was so convincing—"

"No… no, no…"

"You and I both know the truth Samantha. She hates you, and there's nothing you can do about it."

He smirked, seeing her slumped and weakened form. 

He had broken her. 

"Of course, you could always join me."

She froze. 

"Give them a means of revenge. Show them what they lost."

'_And what I gained.'_

"But… no! I won't!"

"Think about it Sam. You don't even _have_to join me, just… pretend."

"Pretend? But… but they're my—"

"Friends don't leave each other for dead Sam."

And with that, her figure and her reaction, he knew she agreed with him. 

* * *

**Um. Hi!**

**So, it kinda reminds you of ****The Stalker and the Prey****, right?**

**Think again. **

**This is different. WAY different. Trust me on that. I don't have it**_**completely**_**planned out, but this is REALLY different. You might see **_**why**_**it's different in the next couple of chapters. **

**I will still continue ****Playing the Prey****, I have some ideas but it's all jumbled right now.**

I hope you will enjoy this. Well, considering how it might end, not really. But it will be good!

… **I hope. **

**Love,**

**Ivy**


	2. Everything But Me

**Disclaimer: Look at me. Well, pretend you can, and ask yourself if I could actually own Totally Spies. … That's what I thought.**

* * *

Chains wrapped her arms and legs and hung her to a cold metal wall, to which she shivered to the touch. She sniffed, and clenched her teeth as a headache danced away in her head.

She didn't realize it as of yet, but before her stood a few tables with various… "devices" on them. When her eye opened, she shut it immediately due to the bright light focused at her, and then went on to looking at her surroundings.

She gasped when she saw tools: a drill, nails, chainsaw, etc.

She pulled at her chains, only to find she couldn't get free.

She pulled harder.

He watched her every movements through the two-way mirror, smirking when she kept pulling at the chains to no avail. He pressed a button, and without Sam's knowledge, a camera was turned on and was focused on her, and her alone.

A few more buttons, some typing, and soon the live video feed was sent to an unknown destination, one only he knew.

He bent down to speak into the microphone, but not before smirking one last time.

"Hello Jerry."

* * *

Three people intently watched the live video feed that WOOHP had received; a few of their eyes being moistened with tears as they watched Sam struggle to get out.

"Hello Jerry."

Their eyes widened at the voice, finally completely understanding what had happened. They had their suspicions, seeing as the spies' last battle was with him, and Sam had mysteriously disappeared afterwards, but they hadn't fully known her coordinates.

"I'm sure you're shocked that your little Sam is in chains, but you'll get over it once you see what _else _will happen to her."

"Scam! What are you doing?"

"What am I doing?" He smirked. "I'm getting _revenge _Jerry. I'm sure you heard of the word once or twice, hm?"

"Let her go you, you—", Alex cried out.

"Oh? Why should I?"

"Because you bastard! She's our friend!"

Alex was thankful that Clover had gotten over her silly misconception of Sam and was worried for her life.

But apparently, Tim Scam was not.

"_Is _she now? She doesn't think so."

"What? What are you talking about you—"

Another smirk graced his features as he spoke. "She's the one who told me about how _cruel_ you two were; about how you placed the guilt over her innocent little self when it reality it was all your fault."

Clover was silenced. With tears coming down her cheeks, she opened her mouth to speak, only to find no words would come out.

_How did he… how did he—_

"Know? How **do **I know? Hm, you girls should really be careful of where you speak. But that's already been done. I'm going to fulfill Sam's wish now girls, watch and feel the guilt you gave to her."

"No! Scam, stop this, this instant!"

"I'm only fulfilling Samantha's wishes, dear Jerry. She's the one who wanted to make her friends feel guilty, not me. She's the one who doesn't' want to be friends with them anymore, not me."

They all froze at his next words, which Sam couldn't hear.

"And she's the one who's going to die, not me."

He cut off the audio line, letting the live video feed stay open.

* * *

**Hi! Um, I like short chapters better because they leave more cliffhangers and it's faster to get up and it's easier to write without worrying how many pages it'll be. And besides, I feel like this chapter wouldn't be the same unless I cut it off here, ya know? If I can make it longer, trust me, I will make it longer, but… not this chapter. **

**Well, since you realize what's going to happen, I will tell you now, that some chapters MIGHT have … gruesome imagery, but I don't know if it'll happen yet. I may just say stuff and bleh. If it does happen, I'm making the rating M. Ok?**

**And of course, I'll warn you in each chapter. **

**Love,**

**Ivy**


	3. Realizations

**Disclaimer: I would say I wouldn't have to write stories if I owned TS, but if I did own it, wouldn't I be writing scripts anyways??**

* * *

To be honest, as much as he wanted to cut half her neck and leave her hanging, just like what was done in previous times when guillotines weren't cleaned of gore, he… couldn't bear to see her in pain.

_Do I…hm…_

He needed to do something; he had a show after all.

Still watching her struggle through the two way mirror, with her unknowing of what was to come, he fiddled with the drill in his hand, wondering if he should really do this to her. Was he really so cruel as to hurt someone to gain revenge for another?

Could he hurt someone so … beautiful and smart as she was?

Oh wait, yes he could!

He smirked, sighing and entering the room, enjoying the look on Samantha's face.

"What the hell are you doing? Let me GO!"

He raised an eyebrow, slowly walking towards her to build dramatic affect. "I thought you wanted revenge?" She furrowed her eyebrows.

"Yea but—"

"So…" He lifted the drill, turning it on and watching it spin quickly. "I'm letting you get it."

Her eyes widened as he pressed himself against her, his mouth only inches away from hers.

"Only, not in the way you imagined." He whispered, knowing he had turned the audio feed back on.

And as he brought the spinning drill closer to her forearm, he ignored the brutal screams she yelled into his ear as she realized what he was going to do, and smirked as he knew the live video feed was still on, letting Jerry and her little spy friends see everything that was going to happen to their little _Sammie._

"NO! LET ME GO!" She began to thrash around, trying to remove him from her and trying to get away even though she was stuck on the wall. "NO! NOOOO!!"

Her screams filled the room as he lazily smirked, bringing the drill closer.

With one hand behind his back, he pressed a button to turn off the video feed, just as the drill came in contact with Sam's skin.

* * *

"Sam!!" Both Alex and Clover cried out as the video feed was cut off.

"Jerry we have to find her!" The teary-eyed Clover screamed, her legs giving out beneath her as she cried for her best friend.

No one spoke in the room; the only sounds were the muffled cries of Clover and Alex. "We will Clover. We will."

Jerry gulped as a tear fell from his eye.

* * *

She blinked her eyes before waking up, and she hissed as she felt a stinging pain in her right arm. She looked towards said destination, only to find a padding gauze covering the area, with small bits of blood seeping through.

_What?_

"I see you're awake." As her eyes glanced to the man who had spoken, memories came back to her in a flood._ His talk of revenge, the drill…_

_But why don't I remember pain?_

"What?" She gulped as his face came closer to hers, his cheek touching hers, while his lips moved against her ear.

"Are you happy with your revenge?"

Flashbacks danced across her mind, reminding her of what happened.

"Wha—"

"There's more to come you know. That's not the end." He whispered to her, both his hands on opposite sides of her heads. He moved his head back, staring into her green eyes with his sea foam ones. "It might hurt a bit afterwards, but what's a good revenge without a little pain?"

"You mean—"

"Yes, they saw the whole thing. I'm sure they're ready to bow down to you right about now. So, which method of torture would you like next? It won't hurt too much at the time with all the anesthesia I've put on you, but I suppose since you're the one getting hurt, the weapon should be your choice. Personally, I think a knife would be wonderful, but—"

"Stop!"

"I thought you wanted revenge."

"Okay, and we got it! As if they don't feel bad enough! So let me go and let this be the end!"

The two stayed silent for a minute, glaring at each other, waiting for the other one to crack. Scam snarled, his eyes narrowed.

"You think that this is the end?" He moved his face closer to hers, their lips a millimeter apart. If she even moved forward, their lips would touch, and she wasn't looking forward to that anytime soon…

"Don't you realize…" He breathed over her. "That once you go back, they'll fawn over you for a month, maybe less… and then, on another mission, you'll see me again, just because they'll leave you here again. 'Oh, nothing happened to her before. It's okay now!'" He mocked. "Don't you realize… that's what's going to happen to you? To me? All because you don't want to hurt them? What about how they hurt you?"

Her eyes were cast downwards, contemplating what he was saying.

"Honestly _Samantha_… you think your friends care for you? They don't!"

She shut her eyes, gulping and realizing that he was telling the truth. Why else would they have left her here?

"Maybe…" she breathed out, trying to come up with an excuse.

It couldn't be true! It couldn't be!

"They… they…"

"An emergency came up and they left you here? I doubt it."

She stayed silent as he removed himself from her and walked out the door, slamming it with a BAM!

Another few minutes of silence passed, and she weakly called out his name.

"Scam?"

He stared at her through the two-way mirror, before deciding to come in.

"Yes?"

"… The knife is fine."

* * *

**Um… dammit, it IS looking like Stalker. NO! I refuse to let that HAPPEN!!**

**Well, it wasn't actually supposed to be this way. She was supposed to get hurt. Painfully. **

**But yea… SSSH! NO ONE ELSE HAS TO KNOW BUT ME AND MY REVIEWERS!! (my reviewers and I, same shit.)**

**PLEASE review! **

**Love,**

**Ivy**


	4. Perfect

**Disclaimer: Fck my ap test is tomorrow. freaks out**

* * *

_Is this really what it comes to? _

She was stuck chained to the wall, her right arm still bandaged where Tim had … drilled into her. He said he didn't dig deep enough to break her bones, but just enough to prove that she had a drill in her, twisting the skin of her body.

_Is this how it ends? _

She wasn't stupid, no, she was far from it. She knew that once Scam had his fill of pain and misery that was emitted from her, he would kill her off.

As if he'd really let her go…

No, he wouldn't. There was no way…

Was there?

No! No, no, no. In here, there was no room for hope.

She had figured that out once she realized Scam wouldn't mind drilling a hole into her arm.

"_**It won't hurt too much at the time with all the anesthesia I've put on you, but I suppose since you're the one getting hurt, the weapon should be your choice."**_

The only thing she couldn't figure out was why he had put anesthesia on her.

_What's his plan? Why doesn't he want me to feel pain?_

_Is this all a show? _

_A game?_

_Some sick form of entertainment? Does he get some sort of amusement in putting me in pain that I can't feel? _

_I don't understand… what is he plotting? What could he possibly be plotting that revolves around this…? _

_Even more so… why would he care if I got revenge or not? What's his deal? Why is he doing the things he's doing? Why would it matter if I went back? What is it to him?_

_I doubt he cares… so what could it be? _

Countless thoughts flew into her head as she was alone by herself in the white room. She didn't know how many hours it had been, but she was tired, exhausted, and slightly in pain.

_I just want to go home. _

She shut her eyes, trying to block the room's white walls from her mind, trying to ignore the pain in her arm, trying to put herself back into her own room where no one could hurt her.

_Where everything is normal…_

She didn't look up when she heard the door opening. Only one person was here, and that person was not someone who could help.

She heard him shuffling and moving around, and soon a table was in front of her, with various items on it, them being a knife, more padding gauze, disinfectant, what she presumed to be anesthesia, (so she assumed she wasn't on video at the moment, seeing as Scam would probably not put on anesthesia in front of Jerry, Clover, and Alex), water, a water _bottle_, a towel, and other items he would need.

"Would you like to sleep for this?" He asked her suddenly, his voice echoing in the room.

She shrugged, and even with the anesthesia, she didn't want to feel the pain.

_Who would want to? _

He chuckled, finding her amusing. Since she wasn't staring at him, she didn't notice that his mouth was close to her cheek, barely brushing it.

"Should I assume that as a no?"

Her eyes immediately moved to stare at him, full of anger and pain.

His eyes stared back at her, full of trickery and amusement. A slight smirk played on his lips.

_He's teasing me. _

She didn't say anything about their closeness, knowing that he would simply torment her about it. So she kept her mouth shut, not reacting, (or trying not to), to his fingers lightly brushing against her hip, slowly making their way up her body to her left arm.

"I'll stay awake."

She might as well keep an eye on him; she didn't want to know what he put in her last time.

His smirk made it so his face was touching hers, but he didn't seem to mind. Their cheeks both touched, leaving her mouth to his ear and vise versa.

"Good… you're finally learning to face your fears."

_It's everything but. _

"You're going to have to put your acting skills to the test…Think you can do it?"

Translation?

He was going to show Jerry, Alex, and Clover.

She sighed and looked down, telling him the answer. Quickly putting on the anesthetic, he smirked and walked out of the room, even though he had the remote to control the video camera on him, at his disposal.

He just wanted to see her reaction.

He looked through the two-way mirror just in time to see a tear fall from her eye, down her cheek.

Hmm… a tear would normally bring out certain emotions in a human who was in his position. Regret, sorrow, sympathy, pity…

But he wasn't a normal human was he?

Another smirk graced his features when he saw her cry. A sense of… pride, accomplishment, filled him, giving him satisfaction for the day.

"A job well done." He whispered to himself, finally pressing the button to turn on the live video feed.

He walked into the room slowly, making his entrance something worth remembering. He made his way to Sam, inwardly debating on turning on the sound, but decided to do so once he whispered something else to her.

"_Don't mess this up." _

The look in her eyes told him she wouldn't.

He picked up the knife, giving it a look over before twirling it around in his hand, watching as Sam's eyes followed its movement. A look of fear was replaced with her previous glare, and he inwardly smirked as he secretly commented her.

One of his hands moved to his pocket, feeling the chip hidden inside.

He inwardly smirked again.

This plan was flawless.

"Don't… don't you dare!" She screamed out, her screams convincing. If he hadn't told her to act, he wouldn't have even realized she _was _acting.

Hm, perfect.

Having already applied the anesthesia, he happily cut away at her arm, her screams being music to his ears. He was even happier knowing the Jerry and her two friends were watching this, probably mortified, (or petrified at the fact that they had a perfect view of her arm being cut off), and cut away even more.

She shut her eyes, playing her part, the role she was given.

_Perfect… _He thought, coming closer so that the camera couldn't see what he was doing to the cut.

Stealthily, he took out the chip in his pocket, it being circular and small enough to fit inside the cuts, (square shaped, so that the skin would come off), and placed it inside, and soon it turned into small molecular pieces that was absorbed into her blood. He replaced the square shaped skin that was taken off, and continued to cut away at her arm, letting out a maniacal laugh as he listened to Sam's cries of pain.

He finally ended the live video feed, and turned off the sound. He put the bloodied knife on the table, letting in clang and allowing the sound to echo across the room.

"Congratulations… I didn't think you had it in you." He said, giving her the water bottle and putting it to her mouth, letting her drink out of it. After she was done, the look in her eyes telling him that she was grateful, he put the water bottle away and began to heal the square cut, (where the skin had come off) by stitching it together.

She would soon regret allowing him to use a knife.

And if she didn't…

_Then the plan is working._

_Heh, perfect. _

* * *

**Dear Cresenta's Lark and Valkyrie Cain: I gave you both three guesses to guess which story I was writing, and you both got it wrong. But you do realize that you could have figured out what story I was writing next (I said chapter, so you should know it wasn't a one shot) because you guessed my three current stories, and there was only one left. **

**This one. **

**Anyway, to everyone else, please review. Hope you enjoyed it! **

**Love,**

**Ivy**


	5. Lonely Souls

**Disclaimer: Um, Lithia Omen and I, (and since I'll probably be pulling Cresenta Lark into this eventually, her too), have decided that if for some reason (God forbid) we die, (God forbid), we'll come back as ghosts and overshadow the creators of Totally Spies and make them think evilly wonderful Scam/Sam thoughts and put them into the show. So there. :P**

* * *

He twirled the small pocketknife he was holding, spinning it around and performing various tricks with it. He smirked when he thought of his plan, his next step for his revenge against WOOHP.

_Hm, perhaps I should give you false hope Samantha. Should I tell you I'm going to let you go free after our charade is over? _

_Should I lie to you like I have been lying this whole time? _

_After all, it's only part of the game we're playing. It's only a step that needs to be done to complete our dance. _

His mind drifted to Jerry and Sam's friends, and how they must've reacted to his recent... adventures with his Samantha.

_Hm... I'm sure they've all gone off their rockers by now. They're probably tormented by what they think is the truth, what I've done to make them think it's the truth. __**She's hurt, she's in pain**__, as if. In reality she's just dancing along with me, and the two of us are deceiving you Jerry. We're the dancers, and you're just part of the audience. __**You **__have no say in what will happen, but any step __**we **__make can affect everything. _

He grinned to himself, thinking of his next "adventure".

_I'm going to "hurt" her in such a way Jerry, that even you'll think it's too late to save her. If you somehow manage to get her back in your grip, which i refuse to allow by the way, she'll be too "broken". She'll be a dead shell, because her soul, her mind, will always be with me no matter where her body goes. _

He looked at Sam through the two-way mirror. He had already fed her, not minding the task.

_I'm the only person she can depend on. No one else. _

He kept on twirling the knife, eyeing Samantha's clothing.

_This is going to be fun. _

* * *

Taking the remote that turned on audio and visual, Scam entered the room, still twirling the knife.

"You know what to do." He commented, shutting the door. Walking closer to her, he twirled the knife in front of her face, watching her squirm.

She nodded, her eyes closed, before opening them and sighing.

_Will he ever let me go? _

The smirk on his face gave her the answer.

A small red dot appeared, giving her the signal.

_Why am I still doing this? _

She began breathing heavily, a fear of look overcoming her eyes.

No words were said.

"S-stop."

He smirked. "Beg."

Her eyes widened, and she thrashed against him, trying to let herself free.

They both knew it wouldn't work.

She watched him continue to play with the knife, yet all she could hear was her panting breath.

"P-p-please stop!" She cried out.

He grinned.

"Not good enough."

He grabbed her shirt, leaving her to shriek.

"W-what are you doing?"

He smirked. "Watch."

He cut off the top of her shirt.

She screamed.

"STOP! NOW!" She struggled against him, leaving him to cut off more bits and pieces of her shirt yet a lot of it remained on her.

"PLEASE!" She began to cry, no longer acting. She was truly afraid at this point.

She screamed louder, wanting Clover and Alex and Jerry and anyone else to hear her, to save her. She was tired of playing this game. She wanted to go home where she would be safe from his attacks.

He smirked once more before planting his lips on hers.

She continued to struggled even though she was trying to resist his newest attack, (something that she found hard to do for reasons she couldn't understand). His knife cut away to other parts of her clothing, giving the impression that he was going to rape her.

_And it's probably working. _

His hands travelled down her sides, stopping at her waist while one hand travelled up her back, gripping her hair and pulling her head back. His lips moved from hers down her cheek to the back of her neck, biting in different areas just so make sure that anyone who saw her knew she was his.

"S-s-s-stop--", yet she wasn't able to continue her sentence as he bit down into her neck, licking and sucking on the area before moving to the other side of her neck.

His hand moved up the remains of her shirt, moving higher and higher, and then the red light went off.

The audio and visual recording had stopped, finally. Sam sighed, relaxing her voice a little before she realized that Scam hadn't stopped.

He kissed her again, his tongue dancing with hers, his hand travelling higher until he reached her--

"STOP!" She had removed his lips from hers and stared at him, confused. "The camera is off, what the hell are you doing?" She asked. She was only greeted with a smirk, before leaning into her neck, his body pressed against hers, allowing him to whisper in his ear as he played with her more.

"I'm _enjoying _myself."

He moved down her neck with open-mouthed kisses, his breath hot and Sam realized she couldn't take much more of this.

She was going to break if he continued.

"No, no, no, no. We made a deal." She gulped. _A deal he had broken too many times already. _"Please, please? Stop."

He actually did stop, midway into his actions. The fingers that had been taunting her on her waist froze in midair, his lips that were ravishing her with kisses stopped moving.

He grunted, taking his time to remove himself off of her. "Fine." He said, not looking at her at all, and right after he left Sam felt odd.

It's as if she was lonely.

* * *

**Omg... I updated TWICE in the SAME DAY! MORE GASPS!! **

**Nah jpjp. It would have been up faster if my mom wasn't making me help her clean the house. (uhh)**

**Love,**

**Ivy**


	6. At Fault

**Disclaimer: Um, Lithia Omen and I, (and since I'll probably be pulling Cresenta Lark into this eventually, her too), have decided that if for some reason (God forbid) we die, (God forbid), we'll come back as ghosts and overshadow the creators of Totally Spies and make them think evilly wonderful Scam/Sam thoughts and put them into the show. So there. :P**

* * *

Tears. Tears and tears and tears and more tears.

Oh and anger.

And then more tears.

That was basically her this whole time of waiting for Sam. Waiting for her to come back, waiting for Tim Scam to let her go, waiting for WOOHP to be able to do a goddamn thing about it.

So of course she was angry. WOOHP's action had no affect on what Scam did. He was going to torture her to death no matter what WOOHP did and they all knew it.

Sam included.

And here she was, in some stupid plane that she had sat her ass in for the last few days looking for her best friend who she had a hard time finding.

_What happened to the chip Jerry said he implanted in us? Why the hell isn't it doing its job? _

It annoyed her that no matter what WOOHP did, none of the precautions all the spies had worked in their favor in this situation. The chip, diffused into her blood, made it hard for any enemy to remove the tracking device.

_Yet somehow... _

_We still can't find her._

_How are we supposed to fight a person who knows all of WOOHP's secrets? _

As much as she hated to admit it, Tim knew the basics of every WOOHP plan no matter how many times WOOHP changed their gadgets. He knew the building inside out. He knew a counter weapon to every device ever made. He knew how to beat them easily and even though he always got caught, he always found a way out.

_If only we could keep him from getting out... if only we had captured him... _

_If only I didn't have a fight with Sam. _

It happened during the time they were inspecting the crime scene. She just _had _to go and make a stupid comment that wasn't worth making. In return, Sam pointed out that Eric, the new smarty exchange student, had asked _her _out, and not Clover.

Why did she _have _to be so stupid?

Why did she _have _to insult Sam right then?

... _If Sam hadn't left in a huff, she wouldn't have disappeared. _

_if it weren't for me and my big mouth, she wouldn't have been captured. _

_If it weren't for me... _

_She wouldn't be so close to death. _

Clover went to blink back the tears that were going to fall, when her communicator started ringing. Wiping away her tears, she put the jet on autopilot, then pressed the button to answer.

"Clover...?"

"Yes Alex?"

"Get back here now."

* * *

Her legs collapsed, leaving her to fall to the ground as her eyes stared at the screen.

She could no longer hear anything else but the screams Sam emitted. The horrible, heart wrenching, painful screams that she knew were being screamed because of her.

All because of her.

Just because of her.

Her.

No one else.

Nothing else in her vision seemed to register in her brain except Scam ripping away Sam's clothing.

Oh my god.

He was...

He...

_Sam..._

_It's my fault!_

_I should be there! Not her! _

_She shouldn't suffer!_

_She shouldn't..._

_She..._

She closed her eyes and fell into unconsciousness, her brain's way of protecting her from the strain of guilt.

It was all her fault.

And everyone knew it.

* * *

"We shouldn't show her this. It's not good for her condition."

"Jerry she needs to know. If she doesn't she'll just blame us for not telling her!"

She blinked rapidly, opening her eyes to reveal the faces of Jerry and Alex. Struggling to get up, she asked what had happened, only to find out she had fainted.

"What were you guys talking about?"

The two fell silent, not willing to reveal the truth.

"Guys. Tell me now."

No response.

Clover scowled, pushing the two away to make her way to Jerry's desk, trying not to respond badly when she saw the latest video. She pressed play, hesitating before she did so.

But it was her friend.

It was Sam.

She had to.

But as soon as she saw the video, her eyes widened, tears streaming down her face as she witnessed the latest video steam Scam had sent them out of his own amusement.

There she was.

Sam.

Clover gulped. She was having a hard time breathing properly, but she didn't care.

She could die for all she cared.

She would have never noticed.

Sam, poor, poor Sam...

_All because of me...  
_

Dammit... if only she hadn't been so stupid before. If only she hadn't let a guy get in the way of their friendship.

Sam wouldn't be there.

Sam wouldn't be cold, huddling on the floor in fetal position.

Sam wouldn't be crying, and she wouldn't have been there in Scam's hands, both cold and covered in blood and naked.

Sam wouldn't have been raped.

* * *

**About a chapter to go I think. :(**

I am such a **horrible **person to Clover...

**Please review!!**

**Love,**

**Ivy**


	7. Revenge's Bitter Taste

**AN: ... How many people actually read these? I was talking about it with Xaleria before and now I'm curious.**

* * *

She would be crying. She would be heartbroken. And even better...

_She would feel guilty._

Right now she would be blaming herself. She would be cursing at him in every language she might have known. She'd be praying he went to Hell and suffered a fate worse than death, worse torture than the fiery pits that Hell had to offer.

And he loved every moment of it.

One would think his mission was accomplished. He had succeeded in helping Samantha get her revenge on WOOHP. WOOHP would definitely never do this to her again. Even during the toughest of times, Clover and Alex would never forget Sam.

Never.

Never, never, never.

He made sure of that.

He smirked, knowing that only _one _part of his plan was finished. There was of course two more parts to his brilliant, flawless plan. He would get what he wanted, while at the same time, torturing WOOHP in such a horrible way...

He grinned to himself.

Everything was going perfectly, everything was according to plan. Clover was angry and sad, Jerry and Alex were too busy mourning and weeping, and Sam...

Sam had no idea of what was happening in the outside world. As far as she knew, (or as much as he told her), she thought Clover and Alex were feeling guilty and were willing to pay for their mistakes. She had gotten her revenge and she should be happy about it.

_But she wasn't._

He expected that she wouldn't like it. After all, who did like to see their family and friends suffer?

Besides him of course.

He smirked, knowing the second part of his plan was going to be played soon. A wonderful "ending" for such a sad tragedy, was it not?

_"Sad" indeed... _

_For everyone but __**me.**_

Only he knew the truth, the truth behind the lies that **he **had planted, that **he** had started.

Everything was a rumor...

... And it was **all **his **fault.**

But he didn't mind.

**He never did. **

He stared at the naked, huddling form of Samantha, the form **he** told her to position herself in.

She listened to everything he said.

_Just as expected._

_She'll do whatever I say because she knows that if she's caught... _

_She can't do back to them. _

_**Ever.**_

Another evil smirk reached his face, with his shoulders shaking as he laughed.

_What she doesn't know is... _

_I don't plan on letting her go back. _

His whole plan wasn't about to go to waste just because she was going to go home and say it was all his fault. She'd pretend, she'd lie, she'd decieve...

_Just like me._

And that wasn't acceptable. No, of course not. Samantha was to be like him, of course, that wasn't a problem at all...

It would be how she _used _her newly found skills to show them off.

No that wasn't acceptable at all.

He stared at her again.

_I'll just have to make sure you are never able to go back._

_That was the original plan after all. _

He stared at the knife in his hand, his favorite weapon as of now. So easy to fake, so easy to kill...

_You think I was going to let you go Samantha? _

He laughed maniacally again. Everything was going according to plan. Everything would be perfect. WOOHP would suffer knowing that one of their own...

_WOOHP... My final revenge. My final plan. _He stared at Sam.

_My dear Samantha... you didn't really think I cared about your interests more than mine, did you? You don't think I would choose __**your **__wants and __**your **__desires over my own? Of course not. Why would I even think of doing that? Everything I've ever done, has it been for the good of others, or for the good of me? _

_Me, of course. _He smirked. _It's always about me. What I want, what I need. What I desire, what I crave... _

_And what __**I **__crave..._

He stared at the weapon in his hand.

_Is to get revenge on WOOHP... _

_By __**killing **__one of their own. _

* * *

Her mind was in overload. She didn't know what to think anymore. Should she cry for Sam? Should she be angry at the one who did this to her?

Tears, no anger.

No, sorrow.

No, glares.

No, no, no, no, no, no, no...

Wait, was that a good idea?

No... should she cry?

No... she should find him.

No... maybe...

No, no! That wouldn't work.

Wait, maybe it would...

No it wouldn't.

Yes, wait no.

Wait, she didn't know!

What was she supposed to do!

Yes, no, maybe!

WAIT!

It was all too confusing! Make it stop, make it stop, make it stop!

WAIT! NO! What if she thought of a way of save Sam--

But wasn't she beyond saving?

Yes!

No!

PICK SOMETHING!

She clutched at her head, threatening to pull her hair straight from the roots.

How--

Wait--

It's her fault.

She should save her!

But what if it's too late--

NO!

WAIT!

_Make it stop! _

She gasped for air, her confused mind not allowing her to even breath properly. Thoughts were twisting and twirling in her mind and she couldn't figure out what do to.

_But I... _

Alex bit her lip, crying as well, both for Sam and Clover. Clover was already carrying the burden of being the reason Sam was left alone with Scam...

_It wasn't her fault. _She thought, but she knew Clover wouldn't listen anyway. _And now this? _

_Sam... why you? It's not fair... _

She spun her head around as she heard another beeping, signaling another video link.

_Clover shouldn't watch it. Not in her mental state._

Just like she knew Clover would blame herself, she knew Clover wouldn't let anything get in her way of her and that video.

"Sorry Jerry, Clover, Alex..." Clover's nails dug into her skin when she turned her hands into fists, hearing his voice.

"YOU! HOW DARE YOU!" She screamed at him, but he simply **ignored** her and continued to speak as if he wasn't interrupted.

"...But I want revenge on WOOHP. And I believe the best way of doing that... is by doing _this._"

Clover didn't register anything else but the sight of Tim Scam stabbing her best friend, her sister, straight in the heart.

_She's... _

_She's... _

_Kill him! KILL HIM!_

_HE KILLED SAM! HE KILLED SAMMIE!_

_He... HE!! _

_HOW __**DARE **__HE! _

She let out a cry of anger as she pounded against the computer screen, trying to hurt Scam in some way.

He only smirked, aggravating her further.

"I did help Sam get what she wanted... revenge on her two friends, but I thought, why not get my revenge out of the way too?" He grinned, filling Clover's ears with his laughter.

"And I did." He moved to let them see the sight of Samantha's dead, naked and bloody body, bandaged and bruised in every area.

"She's dead, and I'd like to point out it was _very _fun having her around. **Torturing** her, **raping **her, **killing** her... she's so amusing, dontcha think?"

He never gave her a chance to respond, as he hung up before she screamed.

* * *

**... Um... You might all kill me horribly, but... that was the end. **

**Yes, the end of The Art of Revenge. **

**It was SO much fun writing this fic, and I thought that ending would be suitable for AoR. I loved it a lot and I will miss it dearly.**

**Thank you to EVERYONE who read and reviewed! I'm glad people liked it and now I hope to put my attention on finishing my other fics so that I can try to write about... 20 something new stories lol. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Love,**

**Ivy**

**... By the way, can I say something that I'm sure some of you expected (coughCresenta'sLark-and-LithiaOmen-cough) and some of you might have guessed it (cough-Xaleria07-who-guessed-I-would-end-with-a-twist-cough) but I'd like to say there is an epilogue, just because I know this isn't the real ending. So I don't know if you'll think of it as an epilogue, but whatever. It should be up soon as soon as I see some of your reactions. :P)**

**Love,**

**Ivy**


	8. Epilogue: Loss of Chances

**Epilogue: Loss of Chances**

* * *

He stared at her, her hair a mess, her body covered in bandages, fake blood here and there but to be honest, she couldn't have been more beautiful than she was at that moment.

"I don't think your friends will be expecting you back Samantha."

Heh, of course they weren't, they thought she was dead! But of course she didn't know that yet but he had no intention from hiding that from her. After all, why should he? **Him**, hide the last part of his plan? He would **never **allow such a thing to occur.

She would know, yes. But by now, it was too late for her to do anything about it.

"WHAT?" Her reaction, as usual, was not a surprise and he knew she'd act this way, demanding to know this and that and other stuff he couldn't be **bothered **to care about at that moment.

"You heard me."

Then she went on demanding he tell her the truth. Why wouldn't her friends want her back, why wouldn't they be expecting her. Why this, why that, to be honest he was getting **tired** of her nagging. **(1)**

A quick kiss on the lips had done more than enough to silence her.

"They think you're dead. Simple as that."

She got over her initial shock very quickly and continued to bother him with questions, as well as insulting him for kissing her and blah, blah, blah.

All her talk of her friends was annoying him to no end. But that's all right, let her have her moment of reminiscing. Soon she would realize that she could do nothing. Nothing she said or did would leave her looking as innocent as she was before he tainted her with his **deadly **touch of **poison**.

"Let me go! You can't do this! Why are you--"

He scowled.

Enough was enough.

"My dear Samantha." He said, gripping her shoulders as he held her closer to him. "The whole reason for this charade, for our little game, was to get my revenge on WOOHP. The fact that you wanted revenge just made it easier. I helped you, and you should be thankful."

Of course, he had no intention of telling her that he was the reason she even **wanted** revenge.

"But, but... but..."

"But they think you're dead, yes what a shame. Too bad, they'll miss you, blah, blah, and BLAH." He growled out, hating the fact that she still thought WOOHP was a part of her life.

He was going to change that.

"You think I was going to let you go?" He chuckled, amused at her face that signaled that she had indeed thought that. "Please... I'm a selfish, greedy man. Always have been and always will be, and I'm very proud of that little fact." His eyes glinted with malice. "They think I killed you off and that's how it's going to stay. Honestly..." He chuckled again. "We've been faking so many tortures, so who's to say I'm not allowed to **fake your death?**"

Her eyes widened.

"I'm going to be selfish and torture WOOHP while keeping you here for myself." He smirked again and Sam knew she had no way out. She was stuck here and he was going to do whatever he wanted with her and she wouldn't be able to escape.

As if he read her mind...

"And no one is going to rescue you because no one thinks you're alive."

* * *

**(1) - Who thinks of Fairly Odd Parents when you hear the word "Nagging"? lol. **

**THAT my dear readers, is the REAL ending of ****The Art of Revenge****. Lol, and all of you thought I really killed of Sam. No... :O If you want to see her dead you're allowed to go visit my other fic "It's Still Murder" which has 22 (possibly 23) drabbles of Scam killing Sam. Very fun to write. nods**

**Sigh Dammit I don't WANT THIS TO END!! But I don't want another sequel fic on my head to add to the 20 stories I need to finish and the 20+ stories I WANT to write!! Gahhhh. **

**SOOOOO... I went over reviews and readers already but I don't mind boring all of you with it again. :P**

**THANK YOU for ALL the reviews for this story and EVERYONE who read this! I had extreme fun writing it and I hope you loved reading it!! (An author's dream come true. Sigh) I will miss all my readers and this story but I hope to see you on my other TS stories!!**

By the way, I love all your reactions to the last chapter. :D

**Yes. This is the real ending. **

**Real. **

**Ending. **

**... Real.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**REAL! **

**Just making sure you got that, lol. **

**Love,**

**Ivy**


End file.
